Space, traduction pour LemonStar
by Natasha Nox
Summary: Beth s'était assise, le regard hagard, rivé vers le feu. Jamais elle ne pipait mot, jamais elle n'adressait un regard, et Daryl s'asseyait pour l'observer, la mâchoire serrée car il ne savait quoi faire. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais approchée. Elle semblait rejeter toute présence autour d'elle.


**Disclaimer:** **Cette OS appartient à** _LemonStar_ **à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation (et elle me l'a donnée!).**

Vous pouvez désormais me retrouver sur **ma page FB "Natasha Nox".**

.

"Space"

 **.**

 **.**

by LemonStar

 **.**

 **L'univers de TWD ne m'appartient pas, ni la fiction.**

 **.**

Cette semaine-là, alors qu'elle avait repris conscience pour la première fois, Daryl veillait en permanence à garder ses distances avec elle, s'imaginant que c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Il l'observait sans cesse, mais il ne l'approchait que quelques fois seulement. Généralement, c'était pour lui demander d'une manière bourrue si elle allait bien quand il la voyait se frotter le front. Elle hochait la tête sans même lui adresser un regard et lui répondait calmement que ce n'était qu'un mal de tête. Il se montrait compréhensible, surtout qu' il l'avait vue se prendre une balle dans le crâne.

Cette semaine-là, alors qu'elle avait repris conscience pour la première fois, Maggie ne l'avait jamais quittée et Daryl se demandait s'il était le seul à penser que cette situation était gênante. Beth était près d'elle. L'air toujours tendue et raide, son sourire avait disparu. Quelque chose dans sa poitrine était affectée à l'idée qu'elle n'afficherait plus un seul sourire ; les événements qui lui étaient arrivés avaient étouffé quelque chose en elle et peut-être que ce serait fini pour toujours et il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait foutrement y faire.

Une nuit, Daryl s'assit à l'autre bout du camp et elle fit de même à l'autre extrémité avec Maggie, Glenn et Tara – toujours avec eux désormais - qui avait prit la place de Beth quand ils s'étaient séparés ; Maggie n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à sa demi-sœur. Beth s'était assise, son regard dans le vide rivé vers le feu. Jamais elle ne pipait mot, jamais elle n'adressait un regard, et Daryl s'asseyait pour l'observer, la mâchoire serrée car il ne savait quoi faire. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais approchée. Elle semblait rejeter toute présence autour d'elle.

Carol s'installait près de lui entamant une conversation, mais Daryl n'en écoutait pas un seul mot. Rick prenait place à côté de lui, mais il ne parlait jamais avec lui, car il comprenait que Daryl n'était jamais d'humeur à parler. Rick observait Daryl qui contemplait Beth, les yeux rivés sur le feu, mais il ne disait rien. Tous savaient que Daryl et Beth s'étaient échappés ensemble de la prison et avaient cheminé ensemble - juste tous les deux pendant un certain temps - mais personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé et personne n'avait demandé des informations ou des détails à ce sujet. Même après tout ce temps, Daryl n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Il y avait eu un changement. Seulement, il ne voulait pas en parler à Beth. Il ne pouvait pas en parler. Surtout vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait à présent.

Ils s'étaient dirigés vers le nord car Eugène leur avait menti — une putain de surprise de merde, s'était dit Daryl — D.C. était, selon eux, un bon endroit pour essayer d'y trouver un refuge, une sorte de sanctuaire. Un sanctuaire *****. Daryl avait presque frémi quand Rick avait utilisé le mot et Rick lui-même avait été à deux doigts de s'étouffer en prononçant ce mot, avalant sa salive comme si le mot avait formé de la bile qui remontait dans sa gorge. Les yeux de Daryl aperçurent Beth, debout à l'extérieur du cercle, comme elle le faisait toujours à présent, scrutant les bois, ne prêtant pas attention aux conversations. Et personne d'autre ne faisait attention à elle.

La première semaine passée, elle s'était à nouveau fondu dans l'arrière-plan comme si elle était de retour dans la prison et même avant, à la ferme. Elle était silencieuse et ils la traitaient tous comme si elle était aussi fragile que du verre. Non pas parce qu'il s'agissait juste d'une petite fille à leurs yeux. Ils savaient tous qu'elle était bien plus qu'une simple fillette. Mais parce qu'elle avait reçu une balle dans la tête et elle était en vie uniquement pour voir un autre jour passer et ils se comportaient avec elle comme si à tout moment, une balle pouvait encore lui exploser le crâne et vraiment la tuer cette fois-ci.

Une nuit, deux semaines après qu'elle soit revenue à la vie sans avoir prononcé un seul mot, sauf pour dire à Daryl qu'elle avait mal à la tête quand il le lui avait demandé, tout le monde s'était endormi et Daryl montait la garde à une extrémité du camp et Abraham surveillait l'autre côté. Daryl n'appréciait pas nécessairement cet homme robuste, mais Daryl admettait que l'homme savait se battre et, par conséquent, il s'agissait d'un homme qu'il était nécessaire d'avoir sous la main. Depuis que le mensonge d'Eugène avait été dévoilé, Abraham était resté calme aussi. Il semblait que leur camp était désormais plus rempli de personnes qui ne voulaient pas parler ou qui aimaient parler à d'autres qui ne le souhaitaient pas.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les corps endormis, faisant en silence le compte dans sa tête pour vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours là. Surtout elle. Il avait presque peur d'aller dormir parce qu'une partie de lui craignait de se réveiller et de ne plus la voir du tout ; qu'elle soit définitivement morte. A l'instant où il se réveillait, il se redressait et la première chose que ses yeux cherchaient, c'était elle, toujours en vie. Quand ils avaient marché ensemble, il avait pris l'habitude de dormir juste à côté d'elle. Cependant, ils étaient avec les autres maintenant et il doutait qu'elle ait envie de dormir n'importe où près de l'homme qui l'avait laissée se faire prendre et qui avait été incapable de savoir si elle respirait encore ; qui l'avait enterrée et n'avait foutrement rien fait pour veiller sur elle.

Mais ce soir-là, il avait entendu Judith commençait à s'agiter un peu et presque aussitôt, comme muée par une sorte d'instinct, Beth s'était levée et avait regardé Daryl alors qu'elle traversait le camp vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'enfant. Tout en prononçant de douces paroles, elle avait pris Judith dans ses bras et ainsi, les gémissements de Judith avaient cessé et le bébé s'était blotti contre Beth, qui la tenait fermement dans ses bras minces. Daryl pouvait distinguer une esquisse de sourire sur les lèvres de Beth.

Auparavant, il avait entendu parler de thérapies avec les chiens. Les chiens qu'on emmenait dans les prisons, les maisons de retraite et les hôpitaux pour remonter le moral des gens. Il semblait que Judith était un de ces chiens pour Beth parce qu'après cela, il semblait que Judith ne souhaitait être tenue que par Rick ou Beth et Beth esquissait seulement un sourire quand Judith était proche d'elle. Judith était la seule à entendre la voix de Beth, des mots chuchotés à son oreille qui faisait sourire Judith. Daryl ne pouvait pas croire qu'il se sentait jaloux d'un bébé, juste parce que ce dernier entendait la voix de Beth.

Sa voix lui avait porté sur les nerfs au départ et puis, lentement, c'était devenu un son qui l'apaisait et le réconfortait. Maintenant, après ne plus avoir entendu cette voix depuis longtemps, il se rendait compte que c'était l'écouter qu'il voulait le plus au monde.

Judith était dans les bras de Rick quand ils marchaient et qu'elle n'avait pas sa garde. Ce jour-là, Beth marchait à l'arrière du groupe, toujours quelques mètres les séparant d'elle et eux. Daryl marchait derrière, aussi, plutôt qu'à côté de Rick comme d'habitude. Il ne marchait pas à côté d'elle, se disant qu'elle ne voulait pas de cette proximité, mais il marchait assez près d'elle de manière à toujours pouvoir la surveiller derrière lui. Son arbalète dans les mains, il écoutait la petite conversation entre Glenn, Maggie et Tara. Il fronça les sourcils, en souhaitant qu'ils la bouclent. Il avait encore tellement de colère envers Maggie et la chose qui l'énervait encore plus, c'était qu'elle ne semblait pas le remarquer. Ou, au contraire, elle l'avait remarqué, elle s'en foutait clairement.

Soudain, il sentit une main sur son bras et se retourna aussitôt, Beth était immobile. Il observa la main de la jeune fille glisser de sa manche et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas aider à retirer les cicatrices sur son visage et il s'en voulait car elle n'était pas censée en avoir. S'il avait fait son travail et veillé sur elle, elle ne les aurait jamais eues.

Au début, elle ne disait rien. Elle s'approcha plus encore de lui et tendit la main. Il vit ce qu'elle tenait. Une pomme. Une vraie pomme rouge.

« —Où as-tu trouvé ça ? », demanda-t-il.

« — Ce chemin. » dit-elle calmement.

Daryl n'hésita pas une seconde. Il siffla de manière à ce que Rick l'entende et rameute le groupe. Pas un moment, il ne détourna pas les yeux de Beth.

« — Montre-moi. »

Elle ne dit rien d'autre. Elle fit demi-tour et s'engagea en dehors de la route, Daryl à ses talons **.** Il se contenta de froncer des sourcils alors qu'elle les guidait tous deux dans la végétation. Comment avait-elle trouvé cela ? S'était-elle éloignée du groupe sans qu'il ne le remarque ? Cela ne l'étonnait guère. Il pouvait surveiller tout le monde dans leur groupe, à l'exception la seule personne qu'il voulait plus que tout garder en sécurité.

Elle s'arrêta et il vit que, au beau milieu de la forêt, il y avait un pommier sur lequel plusieurs des fruits rouges étaient encore accrochés aux branches. Probablement planté par un écureuil ou un oiseau qui avait laissé tomber une graine. Les animaux avaient toujours été les meilleurs planteurs. Il s'approcha, inspectant les lieux, puis cueillit une pomme sur une branche basse pour lui. Il le tenait, l'examinant de plus près, étonnée de voir une vraie pomme. Il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu'il en avait vu une. Il jeta ensuite un regard vers Beth, qui se tenait près de lui immobile en train de l'observer.

« — Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'approches plus ? », finit-elle par demander, brusquement, d'une voix douce comme jamais. Pour lui, Beth ne pouvait pas parler plus fort que cela.

Daryl fixa le sol, ne sachant quoi répondre. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait souhaité rester loin d'elle, mais cette situation lui avait paru juste plus facile. Pour elle et peut-être pour lui aussi. Peut-être plus pour lui. Être auprès d'elle était dur car il se remémorait cette dernière nuit dans la maison funéraire maintes et maintes fois, se demandant ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autres. Alors, il se souvenait qu'il n'était pas celui qui avait été frappée et abattue d'une balle dans la tête. Ce n'était pas lui. C'était elle.

Il haussa les épaules et finit par poser à nouveau ses yeux sur elle.

« — Ne me dis pas que tu veux que je reste près de toi. »

Beth le regarda, sans un mot, et il n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Il l'observa alors qu'elle effectuait un pas vers lui suivi d'un autre et d'un autre encore, diminuant ainsi la distance entre eux deux et il sentait à présent son souffle. Il ne détournait pas les yeux d'elle.

Et encore, sans piper mot, Beth s'immobilisa devant lui, se plaça sur la pointe des pieds pour se mettre à hauteur et ses bras entourèrent les épaules de Daryl, formant une étreinte.

Cette fois-ci, contrairement aux autres moments qu'il avait vécus avec Beth, Daryl ne se fit pas hésitant. Ses propres bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et il l'étreignit aussi étroitement que possible, en libérant le souffle qu'il retenait dans un frisson.

* * *

 *** le mot utilisé en anglais est le mot "Sanctuary" qui signifie également refuge. J'ai essayé de remanier de manière habile en peaufinant la phrase et rallongeant un peu pour que cela donne une phrase compréhensible en français.**

 **Sur cet OS, j'ai un peu galéré sur la conjugaison ! D'habitude, tout va bien et là...aouch ! J'espère que c'est tout de même fluide.**

 **Cette auteure est fan de Bethyl. Si comme moi, vous aimez énormément le Bethyl mais que vous ne comprenez pas l'anglais, faites-le moi savoir et je traduirais d'autres OS de LemonStar.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si cela vous a plu.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que ma démarche dans la traduction s'inscrit dans l'amour du partage (Autrement dit, ce n'est pas moi que vous remerciez si vous trouvez cet OS magnifique. Je ne suis qu'une personne qui vous retranscrit des paroles.).**

 **J'admire fortement les personnes qui écrivent leur propre histoire et je trouve bien dommage que certaines ne soient pas traduites en anglais pour les faire découvrir à un public plus important.**


End file.
